Promise: Hungry Eyes
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Draco bets he can bed Hermione before the end of the year. She fights back but she can't stop herself from falling in love with him. And neither can he. But he makes a huge mistake and loses the one girl he has ever loved. Can he win her back? Rated "MA"
1. Chapter 1

**And finally, here is the promised story of how Draco and Hermione came to be. This story is going to be rated M for later chapters but I'll tell you when and mark it visibly for the reader's who can't read explicit scenes yet. As I've said in my previous one-shot 'She Was His' there are three stories in this series. This is the order if you want to know.**

**Hungry Eyes**

**She Was His**

**Lost Souls**

'**She Was His' is already completed, but I'll be working on 'Hungry Eyes' and 'Lost Souls' at the same time, so this should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot.**

**ANN: I forget to mention before that this story ignores the rest of the Harry Potter series after the Order of the Phoenix except some parts. Dumbledore is alive. This is their seventh year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter One**

I huffed as I made my way towards the back of the train cart, my Head's badge already on my robes. I had received the news during the summer that I was rewarded the honor of being the Head Girl this term. I'm very exciting of the upcoming year and of all the extra privileges that I'll get this year. This is going to be the best year at Hogwarts, but I can't help wondering who the Head Boy is. It didn't mention who it was in the letter, but it did say that I was to meet him in the Head's cart.

Ignoring that thought for a bit, I thought happily about how my summer had been. My parents and I had gone to Australia over the summer. I got a nice tan and I had grown a good inch. My teeth had straightened out, and I was really happy that my hair had finally lost its bushiness and was now long, wavy all the way down to midback.

I had to by a new skirts and shirts though. My hips were a little wider and my chest and filled out so had no longer fit in my clothes, but all and all I had an amazing summer.

I finally reached the Heads cart, slid it open and entered. I gasped at seeing two people making out on the couch. I couldn't see the guy, but the girl was none other than Virginia White; the girl who slept with everyone in school. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I yelled at them.

"Stop right now!"

They pulled away from each other, and I watched as Virginia got up, glared at me, and walked out of the door. I turned back towards the boy who was to work alongside me and made an audible gasp.

His gray as widened as he too realized who I was. "Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

* * *

**I have to cut this short. Sorry. I'm about to fall asleep. But please review!**

**Good start? Bad start?**

**The more reviews, the faster I'll update, and the longer the updates will be! I'm aiming for at least ten reviews.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I got this weird stomach virus, and I just got rid of it, so I'm updating all my stories today. Make sure you update! Happy Halloween! (at least for me since I don't know where you guys live****)**

**~slytherinangel02**

* * *

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

We glared silently at each other, not wanting to break the silence that filled the room. But someone had to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

He eyes flashed. "I'm waiting for the Head Girl. What are you doing here Granger?"

I glared angrily. "I came to meet the Head Boy."

He snorted. "So what are you saying Granger? That you are the Head Girl."

"Yes."

He smiled mischievously. "Then I guess we are going to be working together this year."

"Whatever Malfoy. Let's just get this over with. We need to go over the rounds and start pairing up the prefects."

"What happened to your bushy hair? Did you finally put your magic to use? Though it didn't help you that much." He smirked.

I glared at him and took deep breaths. I refuse to get into argument on the first day of the school term. "I think we should put Neville with John, and Ron with Blaise. Theodore should be with Lisa, and Emily should be paired with Hannah."

His smirk faltered a little but he covered it up. "Whatever Granger. I understand that you just want to keep me all to yourself during the rounds. You should have just asked me. I'm always interested in free fucks."

I snapped. "Keep the trash talk to yourself Malfoy! And for your information, it is a rule that the Heads always do the rounds together!" I pushed my hair out of my face. "And I would never, EVER sleep with you Malfoy. You have plenty of other horrors you can go to for your enjoyment!"

I stormed out of the room towards where I was going to meet Harry and Ron. I have feeling that Malfoy is going to try to make my last year hell for me.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I smirked as she ran out of the room and slammed the door. This year is gonna be a lot of fun. Especially with the dare I made with Pansy and Theodore. All I need to do is get the mudblood in my bed. That's gonna be easy. Then I'm gonna have to get some evidence, and then embarrass her in front of the whole school!

Good thing she filled out and got rid of the bushy hair, so it doesn't have to be so unpleasant for me.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I'm so glad that the Hat finally finished with the sorting. It takes forever to get through all the new students. I glanced over at Harry and Ron. They were both glaring at Malfoy, who was smirking back at them. I rolled my eyes, but smiled inside.

Ginny handed me a chocolate covered apple. "Try it. It's my favorite candy." I took a bite.

"This is really good."

She smiled. "I know. That's why it's my favorite."

"Won Won!"

Ginny and I turned and watched as Lavender skipped over to Ron and gave him a kiss. I'm glad I realized that I didn't love Ron more than a friend. I grimaced as they began to make out in front of me. It was gross to watch them kiss though because Lavender made these really disturbing sounds.

I got up off the bench, and looked at Ginny and Harry who were giving me questioning looks. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to head to the library."

Harry smiled. "You already going to hit the books."

"Yeah."

"Okay, do you want me or Neville to go with you?"

No, I'll be fine Harry. I have my wand with me."

"Okay. See you in the morning Mione."

"Kay." I picked up my school bag and walked out. The hallways were dark and only lit by torches that lined the walls, casting eerie shadows. I looked out the windows that I passed. There was no moon, but there were hundreds of stars twinkling. I smiled.

I have always enjoyed the night. It's always so quiet and the sky is lit up with beautiful stars. I reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of the door that had a sign in big bold letters: LIBRARY.

I pulled out a key and opened the doors and smiled happily. One of the perks of being Head Girl was having your own key to get into the library during late hours. I was in heaven. I walked down the many isles of books. I pulled out one of the books and went to my favorite corner in the library. No one else knew where this spot was except me and the librarian. The librarian had showed it to me my first year when she discovered my move for books. She said I could come here whenever I wanted to have peace and quiet whenever I wanted to read.

I heard a creek. I quickly stood up and pulled out my wand, listening intently to all sounds. I heard it again, but behind me. I quickly turned around and held my wand out in front of me. I was about to yell a curse, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Wow Granger. No need to pull out your wand it's just me." I lowered my wand a little. Draco walked out of the shadows with his hands out in front of him in a surrender gesture. I rolled my eyes and pocketed my wand.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Malfoy. One of these days, I'm really gonna hex you and it's gonna hurt."

He laughed. My eyes widened. He actually laughed! I quickly pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. He put up his hands up again in surrender.

"Hey, I thought I said there is no need for hexing!"

I glared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco!"

He gave me a bewildered look. "What are you talking about?"

"Draco would never laugh at something I say. You just laughed. You aren't Draco."

He laughed again. "It really is me."

"No."

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"You kissed me once on a dare that you played with your friends."

I lowered my wand. "I guess you are Malfoy."

"Well duh." It was quiet for a second before he spoke.

"Why did you call me by my name?"

I looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I don't know."

I heard him walk towards me. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head. I refused to look in his eyes.

"Hermione, please look at me." I lifted my eyes and looked into his eyes. His cold gray eyes seemed to warm up and smolder as I stared deep into his eyes. He put his hands on my waist and slowly brought our bodies flush against each other. I gasped as I felt his arousal against my stomach, slightly afraid.

He leaned towards me slowly without breaking eyes contact. My eyes closed.

His lips were just as I remembered. His lips softly touched mine. Once. Twice. Then he began to pull back, but I leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned against my mouth as I pulled me harder against him. His kiss was rougher and demanded against mine.

But I didn't care. I kissed him back just as hard, as my hands tangled up in his soft hair. He growled at my touch as he grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. I gasped has he pushed my back into the wall.

I moaned as he kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. I gasped as he reached a sensitive part. He kissed the same spot again, and I arched into him. One of his hands left my waist as he brought it up to unbutton my white shirt. I helped him take it off.

He stared at my breasts in my simple black bra. I blushed, a little embarrassed. I tried to cover myself, but he growled in warning. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Hermione. When you try to hide something from me, it makes me want it even more."

I lowered my hands away from my breasts as he continued to stare. His head bent down and he kissed the top curve of one breast. He whispered gently against my skin. "You are so beautiful Hermione." His hands reached up my back and undid my bra, letting it fall to the ground.

He groaned as he bent again and took one hard nipple into his moist mouth. I moaned and arched into him as he sucked on my nipple and licked it. Then he bit it. I moaned his name as my hands tangled up in his hair again, holding him to my breast. I whimpered as he pulled away, but was happy as he began to massage it with his hand and took my other nipple into his mouth, doing the same as he did to the other.

He pushed up my skirt and rubbed a single digit against my black panties. He grinned as I pushed into him. "Does it feel empty in here? Do you want me to fill it?" I nodded my head.

I slipped one finger passed my panties and touched my most private spot. "You are so wet." I moaned as pushed in deeper, pulled out, and pushed back in. His strokes became faster as I felt myself squeeze around his finger, then I exploded. I watched him pull his finger out of me and sucked on his finger.

"You taste so good."

That's when we heard someone open the library door. Malfoy muttered an invisibility charm as Filch walked into where we were. I buried my face into Draco's neck. I heard the footsteps walk away, then silence.

Draco whispered into my hair. "He is gone."

I quickly pulled away from Draco and charmed my clothes back on. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the library without looking back. I rushed to the Heads dorm and muttered the password. The picture noisesly swung open and I ran inside. I ignored the common room and walked straight to my door and opened it. I threw my bag down in the corner and took off my shoes, shirt, and skirt. I jumped onto my bed and cuddled my pillow.

_What was I thinking?_ And for once, I didn't know the answer.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I breathed in deeply and slowly, resisting the urge to run after her. My body raged for release but I ignored it. _What's wrong with me? I have never lost my control like that._

I walked out the library and went to the Heads dorm. I said the password and the door swung open. I walked into the common room and looked around for Hermione. _She probably already went to bed._

I walked into our shared bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped into the cold shower and shivered. When I finished I stepped out and went into my room. I dried off and put on my black boxers. I slipped under the sheets and laid on my back.

I fell asleep with questions flying through my mind that I couldn't answer.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Please review! It makes a writer really happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the new chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Three**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since the event in the library with Draco. I decided that I would just forget about it and never think about it again. But it was so damn hard. I couldn't stop thinking about him during the day and he haunted all my dreams, that I had begun taking a dreamless potion every night. It didn't help either that he wouldn't leave me alone after what happened.

I always made sure though that Harry, Neville, or Ron was with me whenever I went somewhere. They did what I asked and didn't ask me why, though I could tell they wanted to, especially Harry. Today happened to be tryouts for the Quidditch teams. Instead of trying out for your House team on separate days so the other Houses would not see your own House's tryouts, the school faculty thought we could make a fun day out of it.

They announced during breakfast that there was going to be a magic festival and everyone could have fun while watching the tryouts of the teams. I was actually looking forward to it. As Ginny, Neville, and I headed out to the grounds, I couldn't help but think about if Draco would tryout to.

I was so absorbed with thinking about Draco, that I didn't see Ginny stop in front of me. I bumped into her hard then fell backwards. I closed my eyes tightly ready for impact, when I felt arms wrap around my waist, holding me from falling.

The person who saved me pulled me up onto my feet and made sure I was steady, but I wobbled a little and fell back again. I blushed when I felt the person's chest behind me start to vibrate with laughter. The person held me until I got my footing, then I turned around. I smiled.

"Thanks. I almost ate it pretty bad there."

Neville grinned back at me before pulling me into his arms for a hug. "It's okay. I'm glad to have been of some service to you."

I blushed again against his shirt. That was so embarrassing.

"So, you and Longbottom are hitting it off now."

I scowled as I turned to look at Draco standing there in Quidditch uniform.

"That's none of your business Malfoy."

He shrugged then paused for a second as if he was thinking about something before looking at Neville. "You're a pureblood aren't you there Longbottom. You shouldn't associate with people like her. They are filthy mudbloods." I just glared at him angrily, though it hurt a little for him to say that. But I guess he wouldn't change.

Ginny glared at him as she pulled me towards her and wrapped her arm around my waist. Neville stepped forward and scowled at Malfoy.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy. I won't tolerate you insulting Hermione like that." Then he stared firmly at Malfoy. "You should leave."

Malfoy just shrugged and began to walk away. "Whatever Longbottom."

**Draco P.O.V.**

I grabbed my broom before walking out of the school. Along with being the Head Boy, I had also been offered to be the Slytherin team's Captain and Seeker. I wasn't shocked by being offered Seeker, but the offer of being Captain took me by surprise.

Of course I took it. Being the Captain would be fun, but I was going to play the game seriously. I was determined to beat Scarehead. I smirked at all the girls that were practically throwing themselves at me. But I had decided that I would not do anything with anyone, until I had won the dare and take away Granger's virginity. It would make me even more determined to win quickly since I couldn't take out my sexual frustration on other girls.

Ever since my encounter with Granger in the library, I've been getting aroused by just thinking about her. I didn't like her. I guess it was just because I haven't bedded someone in a long time. It was the only explanation. I didn't like the mudblood. But somewhere in my mind, I knew that it was beginning to turn into a lie.

A flash of wavy hair passed my vision and I looked up, silently hoping it was Hermione. It was her. I held my breath a little; I admit that she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing her school uniform except her top coat. Her tie was gone and the top three buttons of her white shirt was unbuttoned, showing a bit of her cleavage. I knew what treasure was being hidden under that shirt, and I could already feel myself hardening. God I better win this dare soon or I was going to go crazy.

I stared at her as she walked with the Weaslette and Longbottom. The Weaslette suddenly stopped and Granger bumped hard into Ginny and began to fall backwards. I was about to run and catch her, but Longbottom had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest.

I saw red, when I saw him put his face against her hair. My stomach did these strange flips and I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt worse when Hermione fell again and she fell against him. It was the final straw when I saw Longbottom pulled her to him.

Walking up to them, I masked my expressions as I spoke directly to Granger.

"So, you and Longbottom are hitting it off now." She looked up and scowled at me.

"That's none of your business Malfoy."

I shrugged, faking nonchalance, but inside I barely keeping my emotions at bay. I wanted to rip Longbottom apart from touching what was mine. I paused for a second. Since when did I consider her to be mine? I would have to think about this later. I looked at Longbottom. I knew I had to say something nasty to keep up appearances.

"You're a pureblood aren't you there Longbottom. You shouldn't associate with people like her. They are filthy mudbloods." Hermione glared at me, but I could see that she was a little hurt by what I said by her eyes. I felt a little bad, but I pushed that away. I couldn't risk myself to start feeling for her. The Weaslette pulled Hermione to her and wrapped an arm around her, glaring at me. Longbottom moved towards me, scowling.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy. I won't tolerate you insulting Hermione like that." Then he stared firmly at me. "You should leave."

I shrugged than began to walk away. "Whatever Longbottom."

**Hermione P.O.V.**

The festival was a lot of fun, and it turned out that most of the festival games were actually muggle festival games, which made it really fun. Ginny pulled me towards all the stands and asked me questions about how to this game or that. Neville followed beside us, and he even played some of the games. It was funny watching some of the tryouts. But was really funny was seeing Harry being hoarded by tons of girls that wanted to 'tryout.' I kind of felt bad for him but it was still funny. Even Ginny laughed for a bit before scaring them off.

Some of the people who tried out sucked badly, but there were a lot that showed a lot of promise. I knew Harry was going to have problems with selecting players, since most of them he knew personally. But I knew he would pick only the best for the team.

I couldn't help wanting to see some of the Slytherins tryout. I laughed so hard that my sides hurt, and I was crying. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten it into their heads that they wanted to try out for beaters. They had absolutely no balance whatsoever when they tried to hit the bludgers. Malfoy face was priceless though. His face was turning into a strange shade of red as he yelled at Crabbe and Goyle to get out of the air and on the ground.

I turned around and started walking away, when everyone started screaming and shouting my name in alarm. I spun around quickly and watched horrified, as a big bludger was heading fast straight at me. Oh God!

**Draco P.O.V.**

I was getting pretty annoyed, but I covered it up. A bunch of people had come to tryout and some I'm not even sure why they bothered to come when they couldn't even balance on their broom. But I was downright frustrated when Crabbe and Goyle showed up and tried to try out for beaters. They couldn't even stay up on their brooms right. I yelled at them to get out of the air and onto the ground. I turned around for a second to look at a promising Goal Keeper, when I people suddenly started screaming. They were screaming Hermione!

Unable to keep myself under control, I looked desperately around for any signs of Hermione. When I spotted her, I saw a bludger heading right at her. Without even thinking about it, I dove hard and fast straight at her.

It was all in slow motion. Seeing Hermione's horrified face as the ball came slowly towards her. I willed the broom to move faster. As soon as I reached her, I wrapped my arm around her, and threw her in front of me on my broom before going straight up in the air, barely missing the bludger. By that time, the other three Captains of the teams came and destroyed the bludger as it chased me and Hermione around the Grounds.

Exhausted, I headed to one of the towers of the castle and jumped off. I got Hermione off my broom and pulled her into my chest as she sobbed. Her hands clutched the front of my Quidditch robe tightly, pressing her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and softly stroked her back. I spoke softly in her ear.

"It's okay Hermione. You're safe. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you." I rubbed her back in calming circles and stroked her hair. She eventually calmed down and her sobs ceased to silent tears. I pulled back and without even thinking about it, I leaned forward and kissed away her salty tears.

Even after she stopped crying, I continued kissing her face, unable to hold in all the pent up feelings and emotions from the past three weeks. I kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. I gently kissed her lips and pulled back.

I was shocked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against mine, kissing me. After the initial shock past, I kissed her back just as hard. I put my hands on her hips as hers went to my hair and tugged a little hard.

I growled against her lips as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me, before pressing her back into the wall. When I was sure she had a good hold around my waist, I slipped my hands under her shirt and grasped her bra covered breasts in my hands. She moaned, and I took the opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth.

She tried to gain dominance with my tongue, but I quickly fought her off and pushed my hips into her heat. Then she moaned my name. She didn't so Malfoy. No. She moaned Draco. I lost control. Growling, I squeezed her breasts a little hard. She arched into me. She pleaded me not stop touching her, as I pulled my hands out from under her shirt.

But I quickly silenced her pleading as I pulled off her shirt and quickly unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her breasts popped out, her nipples hard and rosy against her suntanned skin. Leaning down, I sucked the nipple into my mouth. As I rolled her nipple with my tongue, I grabbed the other and massaged it and rolled her nipple in my fingers. She tugged hard on my hair and moaned my name.

"Hmmm…. Uggghhh… Draa-co..."

Smirking, I gave her nipple one last tug, before running my tongue over it, and pulling away. She moaned in loss.

I cooed to her as I slipped my hand under her skirt and rubbed my hand against her heat. Her panties were soaked through. I grabbed a hold of the side of her knickers and ripped the thin material off her body, dropping it to the ground.

She shuddered and tried to push into my hand.

"Ssh…. It's okay Hermione. I'm going to take care of you."

I rubbed her a little before slipping one digit through her wet folds. I groaned. She was so wet. My member ached for release, pushing hard against my Quidditch robes. But I ignored it. I had to make her want me desperately before I take her. She will have to come to me.

She shuddered and arched into me when I had found what I was looking for. I rubbed her clit back and forth before entering a second finger and did scissor like motions in her. She marched into me, trying to get a rhythm with my fingers. I entered a third finger and pushed in and out of her.

As she spoke, her voice was dripping with arousal. "Dra-co… Please… Faster..."

I slowed down and stopped moving my fingers inside her. "You need to be more specific Hermione unless I won't know what you want."

She moaned. "Please Draco… Mmmmm… Pump your fi-ingerss in me… fast…sterrr."

Smirking, I pumped my fingers in and out of her. Her folds squeezed my fingers as I pushed faster in and out, in and out. As her folds squeezed tighter, I knew she was about to come. With one last hard push, she came.

After she rode out her organism, I pulled my soaking fingers out. Her glazy eyes watched me, as I put my fingers into my mouth and sucked off all her sweet juices. My member still pulsed with pure need, but I would take care of that later.

I looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were still glazed over, but I could see the realization of what she had just done. And with whom…

Sighing I gave her her bra and shirt from the floor. She took them and slipped them on. I started moving away from her, but she shocked me as she hugged me around my waist. I was still for couple seconds in shock before wrapping my arms around her.

I could tell she was blushing through the tone of her voice as she spoke.

"Ummm. Thank you… Draco…"

I said you're welcome, and for the first time in my entire life, I smiled, as I pulled her fully against me.

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it. Please review!**

**~ slytherinangel01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Four**

**By: slytherinangel01**

**AN: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but here is a new chapter, so enjoy:)**

* * *

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I smiled happily as Draco told me some of his childhood stories. My favorite was when he first started experiencing magic, he accidently changed one of his dad's shampoos and his dad's hair was purple for a whole day. Or one time, when he accidently set the house on fire.

I laughed so hard, my sides hurt. Draco and I had been talking a lot since our encounter on the tower. He hasn't made a move on me, but sometimes he would pull me against him and kiss my forehead. He has shown me a side of him no one had ever seen before, it makes me feel special, knowing I'm the only one who has seen this side of him.

He grinned. "When I graduate here, I'm going to be an apprentice of an Auror at the Ministry."

I smiled. "Really, that's great. I haven't told Ron and Harry yet, but I finally got Professor Snape to take me on as an apprentice, and I hope that someday, I might become the potion's professor here."

His eyes widened. "I always thought that you would go to school to become a healer."

I tilted my head a little as I thought. "I considered going of becoming a healer, but I love this school, and I love Potions."

He nodded. "You'll be an awesome Potions Professor."

My heart fluttered. "Thanks."

He got off the floor and sat next to me on the coach. My heart seemed to stop as he trailed his fingers down my cheeks and gently held my head between his hands. His steel grey eyes held me captive, as they seemed to melt.

I shivered as he spoke.

"Hermione… Can I kiss you?"

I looked in his eyes, shocked. Did he want to really kiss him? Do I want him to kiss me? Slowly, I nodded my head. His eyes never left mine as he leaned towards my face. My heart beated so fast, that I thought he could hear it, and my stomach knotted in anticipation.

I sighed and closed my eyes, as I felt his gently touch mine in a teasing caress. I kissed him back. It was a slow kiss that took my breath away. When it ended, he pulled me against him and held me.

We fell asleep in each other's arms on the coach in front of the fire place.

* * *

**Draco P.O.V**

_Crack. Crack. Thump._

I opened my eyes, alert, as I looked around my surroundings. I sighed in relief, when I realized that the noise was just the burnt wood in the fireplace. Tightening my hold around Hermione's waist, I looked down at her face nestled on my arm. We must have fallen asleep.

I thought about taking her into her room and going to my mine, but I didn't want to leave her presence. I didn't know how, but during my time with her, I have started to enjoy being around her. Slowly and gently, as to not wake her, I lifted her in my arms and went to my bedroom door. Balancing her in my arms, I twisted her in my arms and opened the door. When I made it through the doorway, I closed the door with the back of my heel.

I was glad that I was in a rush yesterday morning, so my sheets were still at the edge of my bed. I laid her down gently on my Slytherin green sheets, her luscious hair sliding against my arm raising goose bumps. I stood up and looked in awe at Hermione in my bed. I never thought that I would see her here on my bed. But her she was.

She looked so breathtaking …

I picked up my wand on my nightstand and changed my clothes to a pair of black boxers and a black shirt. I then changed Hermione's clothes into a pair of black night pants and a red shirt. I slipped in on other side of her and pulled the sheets over us. Her back was to me, so I pulled her flush against my chest.

I had to always keep reminding myself that I was doing all of this for a dare, but somehow without me knowing, I started caring about her, and I don't think I can bring myself to hurt her like that. And don't know how I'm going to take care of the dare, but I knew I wasn't going to go through with it.

Now how was I going to explain this to Blaise and Pansy?

* * *

**Author's Note: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry guys that I have taken so long update, but I was just taking an EXTREMELY long break off this story, so I could start off one of my Twilight stories. **

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Five**

**~~Hermione POV~~**

I sighed as I began to awake from a dream, snuggling closer to the source of warmth in front of me. I stiffened though, when I touched skin. Awakened, I opened my eyes. Grey eyes were staring back at me. How did I get in here? But then I remembered we had been talking by the fire and we had fallen asleep. He must have woken up and brought us in here.

I smiled at the handsome blonde, who has become a good friend to me. Draco smirked back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead against mine.

I shivered when he spoke. "Good morning Hermione."

I smiled brightly. "Good morning to you too Draco."

He stared at me with his warm grey eyes, as he nibbled on his bottom lip for a second. Since we have become closer, I had begun to know what some subtle things he did meant. He must be nervous I though as I watched him. He seemed to be thinking about something, before he nervously cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I was wondering if maybe… Ummm."

I smiled at him encouragingly. He must have been really nervous because what he said next was hard to understand. "Hermione will yougoonadatewithmetomorrow."

I frowned a little. "I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."

He cleared his throat again. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow."

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't see that coming… I looked into his eyes and I realized that I would love to go on a date with him.

I smiled shyly. "I'd love to go on a date with you Draco."

He let out his breath as relief flooded into his eyes. He chuckled as he placed a light kiss on my forehead, before pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"That is wonderful. I didn't know if you were going to say yes, but I've already asked Dumbledore to let us leave Hogwarts grounds tomorrow and he said yes."

I chuckled. "You move quickly. Where are we going to go?"

He gave me the Malfoy smirk. "I can't tell you that, because that would ruin the surprise."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him as I pouted.

"You will just have to wait Hermione."

I thought suddenly popped into my mind.

"Draco… What time is it?"

He picked up his wand from his nightstand and whispered a charm. I gasped. It was already nine!

I quickly stumbled out of bed and made my way to his door.

"Hurry Draco! We only have fifteen minutes to get to Potions!"

I heard him chuckle as I opened the door and ran across the common room to my door. I threw open my door and quickly changed into my uniform. I quickly picked up the tie on the floor and slipped it on, before picking up my school bag and running out my door. Draco was already waiting for me by the doorway. We quickly made our way out of the dorm and ran the whole way to the Dungeons. I was a little peeved that as I was huffing and puffing after my run, that Draco didn't seem to even have a hair out of place! I pushed open the Potions classroom door open.

I blushed as everyone turned around to stare at when they heard me open the door. Professor Snape was at the front of the classroom. Draco and I went to our desk in the middle of the classroom and waited for whatever Snape was going to throw at us.

His black eyes pierced through us sharply as some of the people around us started to giggle and snicker. I frowned. What was so funny?

Snape folded his arms in front of him as he smirked at us.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence in my classroom. I wasn't told though that you two were placed into different houses. When were you placed in Slytherin Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy, when did you decide that you wanted to join the ranks of the Gryffindors?"

Draco and I looked at each in confusion, when we each seemed to notice what Snape was talking about. Draco was wearing my Gryffindor tie. If he was wearing mine, then that means…

I looked down at my uniform. I blushed crimson when I saw that I was wearing his Slytherin tie.

Embarrassed, I looked up at Snape and spoke. "I'm sorry Professor, we-"

He held up his hand as a sign to be silent. I closed my mouth.

"I don't care to know what you and Mr. Malfoy do in your spare time, but when you are in MY classroom, I expect you to behave."

He glared at us. "Both you will serve detention with me tonight at eight sharp."

Draco and I quickly sat down and handed our ties to each other. We put them on quickly and looked back at Snape.

"Now that you aren't causing the class further distractions, start making the sleeping draught potion."

He turned sharply and started criticizing Neville's potion. Harry and Ron were trying to get my attention, but I simply mouthed to them that I would talk to them later. They grudgingly turned back to their potion, but not before giving Draco a glare.

Draco and I worked quickly to catch up with the others. Even though we had come late, we managed to finish before everyone else, and the potion was the perfect shade of purple. We quickly bottled it and handed it to Snape.

He ignored us, so I simply put it on his desk and went back to clean up our station. Since we were done, we packed up our bags and walked out of the classroom. When the door finally closed, I let out a big breath as my face started to heat up again in embarrassment.

"That was mortifying!"

Draco chuckled as he slung his right arm around my shoulders.

"It could have been worse Hermione. At least it was only our ties."

I huffed. "That was still embarrassing."

He smirked at me as we continued to walk down the hall towards our next class.

"I have to say though Hermione that you looked hot in my tie."

I blushed. Next time I needed to be more careful…

**AN: Sorry that it is short guys!**

**~slytherinangel01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Six**

**By: slytherinangel01**

I finished my last class before I headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I only had thirty minutes to eat and than five to run to the Potions classroom. As soon as I reached the Great Hall, I scanned the Gryffindor table for Ron and Harry, until I saw them at the front of the table. I quickly made my way towards them and sat down opposite of Harry and Ron, facing the Slytherin table. I grabbed some food and put it on my plate before pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron said hello, before continuing their discussion about quidditch techniques they would use this year to win the cup. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I began to eat. I glanced up towards the Slytherin table, looking for Draco. When I spotted him, my stomach started to do flips but then it turned sour when I saw Virginia White sitting next to him with her all over him. I saw red when I saw her hand slip under the table. Draco started whispering in her ear then. I looked away. I couldn't watch that anymore.

I jumped a little, when I heard someone sit next to me. I smiled though when I saw Neville sitting next to me.

"You gave me a scare there for a second Neville." A piece of my hair fell in front of my face as I spike

He chuckled and leaned on the table a little before raising his hand and gently putting the piece of hair in front of my face back behind my ear. I shivered a little as his fingers grazed my ear.

"How has it been going for you Hermione? You haven't visited the Gryffindor tower in a while."

I smiled. "Its been good. Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been very busy with school work."

He leaned a little towards me. "I'm sorry that you got in trouble with Snape today. Why did you get here late anyways?"

I ate a piece of chicken before talking. "Well, I had stayed up late talking with Draco and we both slept through our alarms in the morning."

He frowned a little. "You were talking to Malfoy? Why?"

I blushed a little. "We have gotten pretty close since we stay in the same dorm."

He was still frowning as he continued to talk to me. "I see… Well, I wanted to ask you something."

I smiled at him with encouragement. "Shoot."

"I was wondering if you would join me this Saturday at Honeydukes."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't see that coming.

I cleared my throat a little as I scrambled for a reply. "Well I –"

A husky voice began to speak behind me. "Hermione already has plans for Saturday, so she won't be joining you Longbottom." I looked up and saw Draco standing behind me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was holding something in behind that mask of his.

I turned back around and saw Neville glaring at Draco, along with Harry and Ron.

Neville's cheeks were tinted a light red as he spoke.

"I was asking Hermione, not you Malfoy."

Draco ignored him and looked at me. His grey eyes were now stormy silver that made me shiver from the intensity of them.

His voice was strained but husky as he spoke.

"Hermione, we need to leave or we will be late to our detention with Professor Snape."

I nodded my head and stood up from the table. As I was picking up my book bag Harry spoke to me in his caring voice, his green eyes shining with concern.

"We need to talk after you get back from detention Hermione."

I gave him an encouraging smile before turning away and following Draco's retreating figure. Before I forgot, I turned around for a second to tell Neville that I would talk to him later. I dashed out of the great hall after Draco, fuming.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Classes were long and dull as ever. I was overjoyed when my last class ended. I made it quickly to the Great Hall and sat down at my usual seat at the Slytherin table. It was peaceful and quiet there. I grabbed a few things and put them on my plate before filling my goblet with some water. I was eating my food in peace, until Virginia sat next to me. Great…

Her shrilly voice filled my hearing. "Hey Draky! I missed you!" She wrapped her left arm around me and put her right hand on my lap.

"Do you think we can meet sometime tonight. I promise it will be worth it." I ignored her as I saw Hermione dash into the Great Hall and made her way to Weasley and Potter. She looked up at me as Virginia leaned more into me.

"Draky please!" God she was annoying! I turned towards her and whispered viciously in her ear.

"You better back away from me right now! I don't want you anywhere near me!"

She frowned and pouted. "Why?"

I glared at her as I continued to whisper to her.

"I've found someone else, now back away or so help me I will curse you into the next century." She angrily turned away from me and started talking to the guy next to her. I looked back towards the Gryffindor table and what I saw made my blood boil.

Longbottom was sitting next to MY witch and touching her hair! And she was just smiling and letting him do it! I got up from my seat, no longer hungry, and my way towards Hermione's. Murder was on my mind when I heard Longbottom ask her if she would join him to Hogsmeade. She was MINE! I spoke up, before Hermione was able to reply to him.

"Hermione already has plans for Saturday, so she won't be joining you Longbottom." Hermione looked up at me and Potter, Weasly and Longbottom glared daggers at me.

Longbottom's face was beginning to resemble a tomato as he spoke to me in a tight voice.

"I was asking Hermione, not you Malfoy."

I ignored him and looked down at Hermione. Even when I was furious, my body began to stir from being so close to her. Good thing I was wearing my long dress robe or everyone would have seen my hard member pointing straight towards Hermione.

She nodded her head and began to stand up. I turned away and began to make my way out of the Great Hall so we wouldn't make a huge scene. I was already out of the Great Hall and halfway down the hall when Hermione caught up to me. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she took deep breaths; her chocolate eyes were dark with anger. She was beautiful.

She glared at me as she began to speak.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy! Neville was only asking me-"

I cracked. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a classroom that I knew wasn't used. I released her wrist when we were inside, then turned back towards the door to lock it. I turned back towards her. She stood stubbornly before me, her eyes flashing brightly with her emotions.

I quickly walked up to her and pushed her up against a stone wall before claiming her mouth with mine.

**AN: To be continued….**

**The more reviews, the faster the update!**

**~slytherinangel01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Promise: Hungry Eyes**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rated MA**

**Pairing Draco & Hermione**

* * *

**Hermione POV **

I moaned when Draco pushed me against the stone wall, claiming my mouth with his in a demanding, possesive kiss. The hard contact I made though with the hard stone wall made me break out of the haze that desire consumed me in. Knowing we had to talk, I grudgingly pushed Draco's hard chest, making him take a few steps back. With his smoldering gray eyes now trained on me though, I could already feel my body begin to tighten and coil with desire and want. But I knew we needed to talk and we had so little time because of detention. Sometimes I really hate Professor Snape.

Taking deep breaths, I felt as my body began to lose the tenseness and relax. Draco was still tense though. His hands were in tight fists againsts his sides. His body was shaking with some inner fury that I was still puzzled by and his eyes were such a stormy color. An interesting mix of his conflicting emotions that I know was raging inside him. Cautiously, I walked towards him. I spoke to him as gently as I could with my own anger still present in my mind.

"Draco, we need to talk and we don't have much time. Why are you upset?"

I frowned when he glared at me. What is his problem? He spoke tightly, his face contorting with anger.

"I'm not upset Hermione. I'm furius. Why did you let Longbottom touch? Why did he ask you out?"

Now I am glaring at him. I could already feel my magic seeping out of my pores and dancing agitively in the air. His was doing the same.

"Well what about Virginia? You were letting her all over you! She was practically gropping you in the Great Hall! And how would I know why Neville asked me out? You didn't even give me a chance to answer him!"

Draco walked the few steps inbetween us menacingly, making me have to back up against the wall again. How is it that he always makes me pressed up against some kind of wall?

"Virginia is always like that around me and in case you didn't notice, I told her to get away from me when I was whispering to her! Is that why you let that fool touch you! Because you were jelous of Virginia?"

"I felt my cheeks flush red. Now that I think about it, I was jelous. Seeing Virginia touch Draco made me so jelous, wishing it was me touching him instead of her. But still. That didn't make it right when he butted into Neville's and mine conversation. Moving towards him a bit, until we were flush against each other, I began to speak. His gray eyes flashing angrily.

"Maybe I was jelous of Virginia. But I didn't make Neville ask me out. And what's with you saying that I let him touch me? I don't understand."

Draco ground out his reply as he looked down at me.

"You let that sniveling fool touch your hair."

I snorted. "Really? Draco, all he did was push my hair behind my ear so it wasn't in my face."

He growled and grabbed my hips tightly in his hands. I winced a little at his hard grip.

"Still." He said angrily. "He touched what wasn't his. You are MINE. You are MY girlfriend. NOT his."

I froze at his words as everything started to fall into place. A small smile made its way on my face as I looked into his eyes, despite myself trying to not smile. I know it'll just agravate him more. I looped my arms around his neck as I began to speak calmly and gently.

"I think I understand now. You are jelous of Neville. That's why you butted into his and mine conversation. You were mad that he touched my hair and asked me out." I hesitated as I asked him a question. "Draco, were you worried and jelous that I may had accepted Neville on his offer? And that I may have stopped what was happening between you and I, if I had began to love Neville?"

He hissed his answer as he pulled me flush against him.

"Yes."

Smiling, I pulled out of his arms. I giggle though when I heard him growl when I pulled away. Our magic was no longer sizzling in the air and I was happy that we were able to talk out the situation. I glanced at his handsome face and was shocked to see a bit of fear in his eyes. Was he scared that I was going to reject him?

He tensed up, ready for another fight I guess, when I hugged him. I whispered to him, my voice slightly muffled since I was speaking against his chest.

"There is no reason to fear Draco. And never try to hide it from me. I don't like Neville romantically. He is like a brother to me." I grimaced at the thought of kissing Neville. "That would be really gross. If you hadn't interrupted me, you would have heard me tell him no." I smiled shyly up at him as I pulled away. I've never felt like this with anyone before. I liked the warm feeling though.

"So, I am your girlfriend now?"

I was relieved when the fear and anger vanished from his face, as a smirk began to grace his face.

"yes, if you would wish it..."

I grinned happily.

"Yes, I would like that.." I glared though when I finished with the rest I wanted to say. "I won't tolerate other girls though Draco. I won't stand for it. You have quite a history of being a playboy. I am willing though to give us a shot despite that. I will expect you to be faithful to me. I will not tolerate you being with other girls. Your previous girlfriends may have but I won't. In return, I will be faithful to you."

I gasped when he suddenly leaned down and gave me a single, gentle kiss before pulling away. He smiled.

"Of course Hermione. I will be faithful to you. I expect that you will be as well." He smirked as he gently trailed his fingers along my jawline and my throat. "Malfoys are natorious of being possesive of their females, I warn you. We will not be gentle if our women are caught in another mans embrace."

I grinned. I find what he says suprisingly as a very sexy trait. As long as he doesn't go overboard. I giggled softly as I pulled away and gently placed my hand in his.

"We better get moving. I imagine we are already late to detention. But one more thing. I want us to slow down with our physical relationship. You may be used to fast paced, but I'm not."

I sighed with relief when he nodded.

"I understand. We can go as slow as you want, as long as you are comfortable." He smirked. "Malfoys can be very understanding and courteous at times."

I laughed and smiled as we walked out the door and down towards the dungeons. I couldn't get rid of this feeling though that someone was watching us. It didn't feel very friendly either...

**Virginia POV**

I seethed when I saw Draco and that mudblood walk out of the Great Hall together. I was still puzzling over what bitch could have stolen my precious Draco from me. There weren't many girls that would dare oppose me and try it though. Then a though flitted through my ind. I froze in horror, no longer interested in the feast. Draco wouldn't do that though... Would he? Suspicious, I quickly got up and made my way down the corridor. I saw the mudblood and Draco turn into. I stopped at a door I heard loud voices in. I leaned into the door. I saw red at what I heard. That damn mudblood!

The mudblood girl was the one Draco was seeing. I growled angrily, cursing under my breath. How dare that scum that calls herself a witch seduce Draco! MY Draco! He's MINE! My stomach knotted nastily when I heard them talking about being boyfriend and girlfriend. I quickly moved away from the door when I heard them start towards the door and hid behind a statue. I glared angrily when I saw them holding hands as they started to walk away. When they finally turned around a corner, I walked out from behind the statue and headed back to the Great Hall. Along the way, I started to formulate my plan to reclaim Draco as mine. That slut will wish she never set her eyes on him!

* * *

**AN: Please read!**

**Yah! Another update! Thank you for the reviews everybody. They are very encouraging:) I expect more though if you don't want me to take forever on updates. Don't think I woun't fulfill my threat guys. I've done it before and I won't hesitate to do it again. I will. I also wanted to let you guys know that I have recently started a new story! Yah! Its called "Always Been the Snake's Raven." Some of you may not like it though solely on the fact that it is a slash/ Male-Male relationship story. I promise though it wil be just as good as my other stories so please check it out!**

**~slytherinangel01 **


	8. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
